Inevitable Change
by RWBY Story Maker
Summary: Change is inevitable. No matter what you do, it always occurs. There is no way to stop it, so you can either go with it. Or retaliate. It's your choice. (Reader-Insert). Enjoy! Inspired by victor157. Rated T now, may change to a M rating later.
1. Part I

**_READ THIS: PART 1 OF 3 OR 4. The story gets a bit dark, but don't worry, keep reading, it gets better. Trust me. Overwatch is a drug, I'm completely addicted and I cannot get enough of it. Whoever made the game, I love you and I hate you. This is my first ever self-insert so bear with me. Shout-out to victor157, for making a self-insert that inspired me to do this and for helping me with the story. You're the real MVP. (Stole some of his ideas.. I'll give him credit at the end of this fic for some of the ideas in this.) Enjoy. (This is a one-shot unless people enjoy it and I change my mind.)_**

* * *

 **(Y/N):Your name. (Male)  
(H/C):Hair color.  
(E/C):Eye color.  
(BF/N):Best Friend's name. (Male)**

You are abruptly awoken from your pleasant slumber by your very loud alarm. You quickly reach your left hand out and grab the alarm. You try to turn it off but for some reason it won't turn off.. As it continues to ring you start to look around a bit more. You look outside your window and realize that oddly it's still dark out. Your alarm usually goes off when the sun is out and shining.. It's a strange coincidence, but you think nothing of it.

The alarm continues to ring extremely loudly and it won't shut off. You've tried pressing every button, but still the ringing continues. You think, 'Screw it, I'll buy another' and you throw your alarm across the room. You hear it smash and it finally stops ringing. Now your wide awake and there is no chance of you falling back asleep. You were having quite the exciting dream, but nonetheless, it was time to get up for work.

After that 'great' wake-up you head towards your bathroom and start your daily routine. You make your way to the sink, grab your toothbrush and toothpaste and start to scrub away on your teeth. About 2 minutes later you put the toothbrush and toothpaste back where they were and turned the shower on. While waiting for the water to become warm you look at the mirror. You look like a mess. Most likely because of your late night antics playing video-games with your online friends.

Your (H/C) hair is all frazzled and spiking everywhere. It almost reminds you of Tracer, the Overwatch agent. You were always fond of her but never was so interested in her enough to the point of stalking. Hell, you never even looked at any of the fake inappropriate pictures of her, you just respect her too much to do so. She was a semi-celebrity, of course there was fake pictures of her on the internet.

A few minutes later the shower is a good enough heat and you step into it. It feels great, the warmness engulfing your body, it can be pretty cold at night where you live. And last night was one of those nights. You wash your hair quickly, get everything you need done and get out of the shower. Oddly, you never usually take showers that fast.. Something is off today, but honestly its most likely nothing to worry about. After you dry yourself off you go into your closet to see what you have to wear for work-.. Wait, today is Saturday. Shit, you don't have work today. You got up and ready for nothing, damn. You check your phone and it's almost 06:00. You think about getting back into for a second, but you're already ready for the day so you might as well go out and get something to eat for breakfast. You put on a Nike t-shirt and slip into some shorts and your running shoes. You leave your room, go into your living room and grab your wallet, phone and headphones then head out the door.

It was starting to get light out so you decide not to drive your car but take a little walk. You walk out of your apartment-flat building and head onto the sidewalk. You never have time to do this, and surprisingly your enjoying every second of being outside in the city. You put in your headphones and start to play Cult of Personality by Living Colour. For some odd reason you now have a really good feeling about today, and you don't know why. But you go with your mood and start to walk happily to the nearest restaurant that serves breakfast. You stop to sit on a bench and your music stops and your phone starts to ring. You look at it and the contact is Unknown Caller.. 'That's a bit odd..' You think to yourself, but you answer the call anyways. "Hello? Who is this?" You ask into the phone.

"I'm watching you." The deep voice on the other side of the call says. You start to worry, the voice sounds familiar to you but you don't know where you recall it from. You remember what your father always told you, 'Always remain calm. As long as you are calm and well-kept you can make it out of any situation.' Seeing as this most likely a prank call or something you decide to have fun. "Come at me then." You say back, trying to suppress your laughs. It has to be a prank caller. There's no way it's serious. You're 100% fine.

"Ok." The caller responds and then hangs up the phone. Suddenly everything went silent. Oh shit. What did you just get yourself into? This is bad, this is very bad. You start to panic and franticly look around, completely disregarding what your father told you. After a while of looking you start to calm down, obviously it was a prank call. It had to be.

"I can see you, (Y/N)." You hear in the distance.. Okay, now you start to lose it. You look around everywhere but no one is in sight. This isn't good.. Now you remember who's voice that is. It sounds a lot like... Oh no. This isn't good. If that is who you think it is, you could be in very big trouble. If that's Reaper, you're dead. Why does he want you? You start to hear footsteps behind you and you start to turn your head to see what is was. Suddenly you're jumped by a random person then put into a headlock. "I'm watching you (Y/N).." The person laughs and says. Now you know who it is. It's your dumb-ass best-friend, (BF/N). "Is that (BF/N)? Oh my god. I'm going to beat your ass." You say getting out of the headlock and getting to look at your attacker. Yes, it was your friend. And you were about to beat his ass.

You've been friends with (BF/N) since you were small kids. You always were with there for eachother, no matter what

"I hate you." You say jokingly to your friend, walking away from him. Signaling him to catch up, he runs up to your side. "Want to get some breakfast? You're paying." He says pointing to a diner. "Of course." You respond and laugh walking with him to the diner. You both walk in and find an open table. You get a fruit salad, your friend gets 3 pancakes. You like to healthier than him... Most of the time. He devours his food in minutes while you take your time to eat your much smaller meal. You take a sip of your water, it's extremely cold. You both start to talk about your latest Summer trip you were going to go on. Summer is almost halfway done and you haven't even planned anything yet! "I know Hawaii is a great place and all, but it also means we're going to be out of money for a while after.. So are we going to buy the ticke-" 'BOOM' Your friend is cut off by a massive explosion. "Oh my god!" He yelled as he grabbed your head, turning it to look out the window. Across the street a building is on fire. Outside in the street there are people laying on the street, the building is going to collapse. You're too fazed to move. What is going on? There are gunshots everywhere, you can hear them but you don't know where they're coming from. People are laying on the ground in pools of their own blood. What could have caused this? You think about running away for a second but look at your friend who is staring out the window, his face is mortified. You have to do something, you have to help. "I'm going to go help. You stay here, I'll be back." You say getting up from the seat and start to leave the diner. (BF/N) grabs you by the arm and says, "Don't go. We need to runaway." You look at him for a second. "I'm tired of never helping out. I have to go help." You say to him. "Then I'm coming with you." He responds. "No, stay. I'll be back." You say pushing him down onto the seat. "Just.. Be careful, okay?" He says to you. "When am I not?" You jokingly respond, causing a small smirk to emerge from his mouth.


	2. Part II

_**I got some good reviews from last chapter, so here is the Second Part. I hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

As you get closer to the building the gunshots become louder and clearer. You don't know what they are from, but it can't be good. You finally enter the burning building, this place used to be a Overwatch HQ. But it was shut down and abandoned. The gunshots are extremely loud now, they sound as if they are right next to you. "ARGH MY LEG!" Someone screams out. You start to run towards to sound. You run as fast as you can, kicking open all the doors in your way.

You finally see where the noise is coming from. You slide to a sudden halt. It can't be. It isn't. Why is she here? Who are the others? Why are they surrounding her? Oh no this can't be good. They're going to kill her! You have to do something! You look around and see a pipe laying by you on the floor. You pick it up and think to yourself the quote your favorite hero would always say, 'The world could always use more heroes.'

"Goodbye Mrs. Pain In My Ass." The skinny, Australian sounding man said. The huge man behind him was just standing there. The Australian man got out a... A bear-trap?! What the hell? This is bad. You couldn't take it anymore. You sprint over to the two men and try to hit the skinny man in the back of the head, but he dodges the hit last second.

"Oi! Bloody hell! You could've hit me you lil shit!" He yells at you. "That's what I was going for!" You yell to him. You get in front of the two men and stand in front of Tracer, you were about one meter from Tracer and three meters away from the two men.

You quickly scan her to see if you can see her wounds. Her right leg was bleeding from the knee down. Other then that she seemed fine. You look up to her waist, she was very fit. Your eyes move up even more to her chest. You are now looking at her Chronal Accelerator, it's a lot bigger then you expected. It must weigh her down a lot. Your eyes move up more to her face, oh that beautiful face.. She is even more beautiful in life then on the internet. Her beautiful hazel eyes, you start to stare into them and after a few seconds she looks up and stares back into your eyes. Your heart skips a beat, you're just staring at each other for you don't even know how long. She then smiled and mouthed 'Thank you.' to you.

You finally snap out of your gaze and turn back to the two men standing in front of you. "Uh, hey?" You say to them. You completely forgot about them and they seem pissed. "Mate, what in the hell are you doing?' The skinny man asks you. "You're trying to kill her! I'm not going to just let that happen!" You yell to them backpedaling to get even closer to Tracer, "Who even are you?" You ask them. They looks so familiar to you, but you just don't know why. "I'm Junkrat, my big friend is my partner in crime, Roadhog. You probably know of some of our work." The skinny Australian responds.

Then it hits you, you remember who they are. What they do for a living, and oh god you're screwed. "Oh shit. Now I remember.. You guys blew up 2 blocks of Kings Row!" You exclaim to them, causing chuckling to emerge from them. "It was actually 3, if you count that huge white ferris wheel." Junkrat responds and slaps Roadhogs back getting an 'Oink' sound from the huge guy. You stare at them dumbfounded. How could two men be laughing about such a horrible attack?

"Oi! Where do you think you're goin' love?" Junkrat says pointing to Tracer who was slowly getting away from the scene. "Cheers!" She exclaims before zapping away leaving you alone with the two men. "God damn it." You say looking at the two in front of you. You're now stuck with them and there is no where to run. "You've got heart mate. I'll give you that. But your girlfriend left you. And now its just us." Junkrat says getting out his weapon and points it at you. "Any last words?" He asks you. "Yeah. Fuck you." You say before throwing the pipe in your hand at Junkrat's face to stun him and try to get away. You push by him and try to escape but you're grabbed by the leg and held upside down.

"Ya' wanna know somethin? I remember seeing ya' in the diner earlier. You're lucky to get out of there." Junkrat says walking up to you laughing. "What do you mean?!" You hesitantly ask. If he's about to say what you think, this could be trouble. "You see, this building wasn't our target. The diner is." He responds to you. 'Oh no. (BF/N) is there..' You think to yourself. "Why the diner?!" You ask, barely getting the words out of your mouth. "No clue mate, we were hired to take it out. We set bombs inside the diner everywhere.. And this button will detonate them all." Junkrat says to you.

All of the sudden a bright blue light zaps by, it grabs you and brings you out of Roadhog's clutches. You turn to see what it was but whatever it was, it wasn't there. Junkrat is coming towards you with his grenade launcher ready. Roadhog is currently occupied with trying to find whatever that light was. You search around you, looking for something, anything that can aid you in this fight, but there's nothing.

"This isn't fair, I don't have a weapon." You say silently to yourself, unaware that Junkrat could hear you. "Unfair?! The world is unfair lad. It sucks but it's the truth mate." He says to you pointing his grenade launcher at you. "Now I gotta teach ya' a lesson, this is what happens when you try to play hero!" He yelled putting his finger on the trigger.

This is it, this is how you die. You have nowhere to run, nowhere to go. But you're not going out like this, if you're going to die, you're going to die the same way your grandfather died during the Omnic Crisis, fighting. You scream a heroic battle cry and run towards Junkrat. He takes a shot at you but shoots just above your hair, taking a tiny bit of your hair with the grenade. You make it to Junkrat and punch him square in the jaw, causing him to fling his weapon too far to grab. You both take a few steps back and ready your fists. "Fine, fists then." He says to you. "Sounds like your last Saturday night." Causing a laugh to come from Roadhog. "Shut it fatass!" Junkrat screams towards him.

You run towards Junkrat and sling your arm towards him with a right hook, he easily moves out of the way and punches you square in the jaw, stunning you a bit and making you lose your balance. You manage to regain your balance and turn back to Junkrat to see him lunging at you, with no time to move out of the way you decide to block his knee and stop the damage from being overbearing.

You scoot back, you're outmatched and you know it. But you must keep fighting. Again Junkrat runs towards you and hits you with an uppercut knocking you to the ground. "Had enough?" He asks looking at you while you get to your knees. After a few seconds you manage to get back onto your feet, you're hurt badly. "You just don't know when to give up, do ya?" He asks, watching you get up. "I can do this all day." You respond to him, before he starts punching you down again. But you get up again, and he knocks you down again. But you continue to get up, no matter how hurt you are. "Stay down!" He screams at you.

He tries to kick you, but this time you catch his leg. You flip him around so his back is facing you. You wrap your arms around his stomach and throw him to the ground. Now you know what to do, overpower him. He's a skinny guy, but can throw a mean punch. You run towards him and pick him up again, this time you throw him into a pillar, cracking the pillar a bit. You search around for a while and find a baseball bat laying on the ground. You go to pick it up and don't realize he's gotten up. Junkrat charges towards you but you manage to get out of the way.

You run towards him before he can turn around and scream "Batter up!" and swing the baseball bat towards his head making impact and sending his body flying. "He shoots! He scores!" You exclaim dropping the bat and walking over to him. You start to punch his face swiftly, after a few good punches you back off. He's had enough, he isn't getting back up.

You turn around to go deal with Roadhog but are stopped by a arm grabbing onto your leg. It's Junkrat, you quickly kick his arm off you and look at him. He starts to look at your and laughs, "Guess what? Boom." He says to you, unaware of what he means you look at his hand. He's holding the trigger for the bombs inside the diner. He clicks the button and the timer starts to beep.

You have 10 seconds, you can make it to (BF/N), but you have to try. You run out the exit of the building, you have 5 more seconds. **_5_** You can see your friend in the window looking at you. You scream to him, telling him to run. He stares at you. _**4**_ You run towards the diner, you're too far. You'll never make it. _**3**_ Your friend looks at you and waves. _**2**_ You're so close to diner, you're 6 meters away. You can break the glass and get him out. _**1**_ (BF/N) looks at you, he holds his hand up to glass and mouths to you 'Goodbye, my friend. I love you.' He knows whats happening. _**0**_ You scream "NO!" You're so close to him, you can make it. You're still running as fast as you can, you're almost ther-...

Time seems to slow down, the building explodes, you're thrown back from the explosion. You can see your friend, he's still smiling. He seems content with what is happening. You're staring at him while flying through the air. You watch him become engulfed in flames, you scream out in terror and pain. Time starts to speed up again and you hit the pavement, hard.

You move over to lay on your stomach, you don't even know where you are. Suddenly a flash of blue light comes towards you. It's Tracer. She starts to stare at you for a second, you look at her in your dazed confusion and see tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry." You hear her say, she starts to talk again but is stopped by a massive claw grabbing her and whisking her away, causing her to drop her weapons.

You look up to see it's Roadhog and Junkrat, they've gotten her. You try to get up, you use all your strength and barely manage to get to your knees. You're now undazed but can't seem to get up to your feet. Roadhog and Junkrat have Tracer, her Chronal Accelerator isn't working and she's stuck. You have to do something. No one else is dying today, not on your watch.

You hear them say, "Well. Looks like this is the end for you!" As they aim their gun towards her head. Feeling a second bit of adrenaline you start to get up and scream. You pick up Tracers guns and run towards the three people. You unload both guns onto them. They try to block the shots but you're hitting them all around their body. They have to retreat. They run back to their bikes and drive away, leaving just you and Tracer. You drop to your knees, you're right in front of her again. You stare at her and she stares back. "Whats your name love?" She asks you weakly. "It's (Y/N).." you respond. "You fought bravely today, you certainly saved my arse, and I cannot thank you enough.." She grabbed your hand, startling you. "The world could always use more heroes, and you've got what it takes.." She says to you, still staring into your eyes. You start to say something but stop, you start to go limp and fall into her arms, your sight starts to fade black.

* * *

 _ **I was able to get this chapter out very quickly because I already had this part done by the time Part 1 came out. The other part somewhat done, I'm currently stuck with it, but whatever, I'll get it done.**_


	3. Part III

_**Thanks for the support recently, it's been heartwarming. I love you all. A bit of spoilers, there's some played in this chapter. I really recommend you listen to the songs while reading the parts they're in. It sounds a lot better and adds better dynamic. Nonetheless, enjoy. Part III/III. (Maybe)**_

* * *

You wake up in your bed, you lay there for a second in peace. Then you start to recall everything that happened.. The fight, the explosion, (BF/N)... How did you get to your apartment from the accident? You start to frantically look around, and get up out of bed. You open the door to the living room and see darkness. Maybe, just maybe, what happened was a dream. There's only one way to find out. You turn on your TV and go to the news channel.

 _Two massive explosions in Downtown. Unknown number dead, hundreds injured. The Ex-Overwatch Agent; Tracer, and two criminals known as Junkrat and Roadhog deemed responsible. If you have any information on their whereabouts please contact the police station._

It was true. Everything that you remembered had transpired, and now your best friend is dead. You sink into the couch, crying. There was nothing you could do, it's hard to believe (BF/N) is gone.. T

 **3 Weeks Later**

You became a lot better with coping with the fact that your best friend had died. You recently just smiled for the first time since the incident. Tracer was still missing, no one knew where she was. You needed to find her, you want answers. It was currently nighttime, you were in the living room laying on your couch. It was quite cold for some odd reason, you look up to see that your window is open.

That's strange, you never opened it. It most likely swung open because of the breeze. You go to close it, but you stop yourself, someone is in the room, you can sense it. "I know you're here." You say, turning around to face your living room. "Come out." You say searching for anything odd.

Behind your counter a shadow starts to appear. Slowly starting to reveal them-self. You know instantly who they we're. All you needed to see were those eyes, those beautiful hazel eyes. She walks in front of you. "Ya' caught me." She says to you grinning.

"What are you doing here, Tracer. You're currently highly wanted by authorities." You say to Tracer, confused why she was in your apartment. "I've been following ya' ever since the.. incident, and I decided it was about bloody time we have a chat." She said using her power to zap onto the ouch, patting the spot next to her.

You oblige and sit next to her, waiting to hear what she has to say.. But she says nothing. "So, Tracer are you going to say anythin-." "Call me Lena." She cuts you off. "Okay, Lena, what do you have to say?" She doesn't say anything for a while, she just sits there, you start to become impatient. "I 'ave been hunted down, and I don't know where to go." You listen closely, somewhat knowing what she is going to say.

"And I 'a've been wonderin' around for a place to stay and I just could not find any bloody place! So.. Maybe could I stay 'ere love?" She says to you putting on her sweetest smile that she could muster. You think about it for a while, "I.. I don't know. I've been pretty lonely since the accident." You say holding back tears. "About your friend" Lena responds scooting closer to you, close enough to where you notice but not close enough to pay too much attention to it.

"I have some news about him." She says to you. Now you're extremely interested. "After the incident, my close friend... Uh lets call her Doc. She came and took him back to her medical facility.. He's alive, but barely." She says to you. "WHAT?! OH MY GOD!" You yell and jump up off the couch. You start to do your happy dance. "When can I see him?!" You ask her. "That's the problem, you can't.." She says to you. You stop moving and look at her. "What.. Why not?" You ask her. "He is currently located at Overwatch's Secret HQ.. And you cannot get in.. Unless..." Lena says stopping to think.

"Do you really want to see him?" She asks you getting up, and standing next to you. "More then anything." You respond looking into her eyes, she didn't have her goggles on, so you could see them clearly. "Well then! Congratulations on becoming the newest member of Overwatch!" She says to you holding up her hand for a high-five. "Wait what?" You ask dumbfounded. "You just said yes to becoming an agent of Overwatch!" She says to you happily. "You tricked me!" You yell at her, a little bit frustrated, a little bit ecstatic about being part of Overwatch. "No I did not! I persuaded you silly!" She says giving you a small punch on the arm. "So...can I stay here for a little while?" She asks you, giving you puppy eyes like a child. A very cute child. "Fine! But only for a little! And if I get into any trouble cause of you, you're gone!" You say to her. "THANK YOU!" She yells hugging you then going to your kitchen.

You go back to the couch and lay down, if Lena was always this hyper you might have a little problem. You think for a second, 'Tracer is staying with me! Tracer! I should be more excited..' You don't know why you're not excited, if this happened a few years ago you would be losing it. But for some odd reason, you're not. You get up off your couch and head to your kitchen, she's been in there for a while and there's been no noise.. Something is definitely off. You head over to your kitchen to see she's currently cooking you food, and it smells delicious. "Ello' love." She turns around to you and smiles softly, sending shivers down your spine. "Smells amazing." You say to her, causing her cheeks to form a small tint of pink.

"It's just a small dish I whipped up from the food you had laying around." Lena says turning back to face the food shes currently making. You walk behind her a grab a spoon and get a small tease of whats she's making. "You'll have to wait to taste it." She says to you taking the spoon out of your hand right before you could put it into your mouth. "Awe, come on." You plead to her, only to receive a small 'Nope' in response. "Got any music 'ere love?" She asks you.

"Yeah, it's under the window you snuck into my apartment in." You say smiling, rolling her eyes in response as she walks over to your music system. She clicks the menu button and starts to scroll through your songs. You walk over to your couch and sit down, you look at her and can't help but stare at her firm behind, it's not huge but it's still lovely to you."You've got a bloody good collection of music, some of my favorites are in here.. " Lena asks you while turning back and seeing you in your trance. "Whatcha lookin' at?" She smirks, she was going to have some fun. "Uh.. Nothing?" You hesitantly respond to her, you know you've been caught.

"Hm.. That's odd... I swore I saw you staring at something... Oh I wonder what I was.." She says to you, causing you to blush. This is bad, you've been caught redhanded. You've gotta think of something, quick. Just try to change the topic, maybe she'll forget about it. You get up off the couch and walk to the music system, searching for one of your songs, you start to scroll through your songs but are stopped by a slap to your ass. "Hey!" You yell jumping up and staring at a smug looking Lena.

"You've got a pretty good one yourself mate." She giggles while turning to the music system and puts on one of your playlists. You start to stare again, maybe you should slap her ass.. For payback of course.. You decide not to, you don't want to seem like any more of a pervert then you already do.

 _In The Mood - Glenn Miller (It's a very old song.)_

The song starts to play and you can't help but tap your foot to the rhythm of the song. Lena starts to dance around your living room, swaying her hips and flailing her arms around. You stare at her amused. She sees you standing and starts to make her way towards you. She takes you by the hand and bring you close to her. "Care to dance love?" She asks. You chuckle and respond, "Just one dance." Swiftly, she moves your hand to her waist and grabs your other hand with hers.

You two start to swing-dance to the music, it's been a while since you've had this much fun. You twirl her under your arm and then bring her back close to you, "You're proper good at this." She says to you smiling. "I like to dance every once in a while." You respond, the two of you continue to dance in very close proximity of each other. The song starts to fade away and end but you two are still dancing. There's no music playing currently, just the two of you dancing to your own rhythm.

"One more song can't hurt, right?" She says to you, you give a small nod to her. She walks over to the music system and goes to click play on the next song, "Don't stare for too long this time." She says to you and winks while clicking play, causing you to blush profusely. She was definitely dominate over you right now.

 _Dubvision - Turn It Around (Gioni Edit)_

She walks back over to you, grabbing you by the hand again, dragging you to the middle of the room. "Dance contest. Right now." She challenges you, of course you weren't going to say no. You weren't one to back down from a challenge. "This will be easy." You smirk and say getting a 'Is that so?' from Lena. She stares at you for a second then starts to moonwalk backwards, when she gets far back enough she starts to sway her hips to the build-up of the song.

You watch in amusement, you were going to win this little challenge without a doubt. You start to move your arms around a bit, waiting for the bass to drop. The build-up starts to play and you both walk over to each other. You start to dance all around her, moving your hips to the build up, waiting to use your special move on her. She watches as you dance around her, and starts to laugh. "You may be the cutest dork I know.." She giggles and says to you, causing you to stop dancing for a few seconds. You ignore her comment.. Or at least try to. The bass is about to drop and you freeze still, waiting for the drop. You're about to win this contest with your special move. The bass finally drops and you start to dance like a mad-man. You're currently doing every move you know, which is your special move. You combine every single move you know, the Macarena, the Robot, everything.

You song starts to slow down and comes to a stop, you stop dancing. She's just standing there, watching you. "Ah blimey, ya' beat me.." She says to you, smiling. "Want your prize?" She asks you, confusing you. Prize? What is she talking about? You start to ask her what she means but is cut off by her using her Chronal Accelerator and zooming by you. She goes to the music player and clicks on a song, she's planning something, you can tell.

 _Doin' It Right - Daft Punk_

She zooms by you again, this time going to the kitchen. You walk over to see what she's doing but are stopped by her hand. "Wait at the couch~" Lena says to you, softly. You oblige and sit down on the couch. This is getting a bit strange, not even a minute ago you two were dancing your asses off. 'Ugh, women.' You think to yourself jokingly.

You've been sitting there for a little now and you're starting to worry. What in the hell is she up to? "Dinner is served." You hear, you look to the kitchen to see Lena walking towards you with two plates in her hands. "Lena.. You didn't have to.." You say to her as she sits down next to you and gives you the plate of food. "Consider this my thanks to you." She says scooting close enough to where your shoulders are touching. You look at her then take a bite out of your food, surprisingly, it's amazing. "Lena, this is amazing.." You say to her, causing her to blush. Time for some payback.

"Oh you're blushing? I wonder why.." You smirk and say while putting your plate to the table to your right. She stares at you in confusion, still blushing. She tries to ask what you're doing but is silenced by your finger. You start to lean close to her, her eyes are still wide open. You keep getting closer, and she starts to close her eyes and leans closer. You're so close to her, your foreheads start to touch. She starts to close the gap, you're about to prank her and go and eat her food. But you realize something, she's leaning in for the kiss! Wait, shes leaning in?!

Lena drew herself near and shut her eyes, landing a deep, long-awaited kiss on your lips. The only thing you could do was look into space, before your own eyes slipped closed, surrendering. She put her plate to the side of the couch and climbed on top of you, straddling your waist.

Her lips were flavored with the taste of cherry, but that was the very last thing on your mind, especially since Lena was pushing her body against yours. Despite her athletic ability and superior build, she was so warm. She ruled the kiss, moving her hand and practically grasping onto your cheek, letting everything she had held in these past weeks paint the path for her tongue.

She moved one arm around you neck to pull herself deeper in to their time of intimacy and the other balled a chunk of your shirt in to it so you wouldn't be pulling away any time soon.

Things quickly heated up from there as Lena saw her breath in the air of the cool room as she moved her head to the other side to sensually attack you again. Your hand detached itself from her face and a starved whimper from the the girl on top of you escaped the lock of lips, but you quickly regained contact on the bare skin of her waist, where her jacket had ridden up. The touch sent a shock through Lena. You two broke apart for a moment and through your half lidded eyes you could see Lena's identical eyes flick quickly from your eyes to your lips as her teeth attempted to hold her bottom lip back but it was no secret that either of you were hungry for the other.

You decide to be brave and before Lena could muster any kind of strength you plant a kiss under her jaw. That _completely_ threw her over the edge and was proved completely by a reflexive buck. Your senses quickly became engrossed in each other and both of your worlds went blank for a few minutes as they satisfied themselves with passionate, lustful kisses and cheeky, little gropes.

Thankfully, you both managed to keep your impassioned tussle within a T rating and miraculously, no pieces of clothing were removed in the heat of it all. The only thing that was stretched thin was your oxygen levels and you took it as your turn to pull away that time.

After a few seconds of heavy breathing you started to kiss again. Lena was feeling the heat of the moment rise exponentially each passing second, parting her lips she stealthily slithered her warm tongue into your mouth surprising you a little.

You gratefully accept it into the cavern of your own mouth where both tongues gyrated around each other harmoniously and squeezed her buttocks firmly causing her to squeal internally. She then slowly detached her face from your breathing face, then giggling. "Well, aren't you a naughty boy." She mused cradling your face in one of her hands before lightly placing a kiss on your lips.

With a wink she stood up and pulled you into another embrace in which she began kissing up you neck while unbuttoning your shirt. Eventually your shirt was opened revealing your toned chest, Lena obviously took delight in rubbing her hands all over it as she continued nibbling your neck. You inwardly moaned your response to her ministrations and once again grabbed her hips to pull her closer to your space.

You pick her up with her legs wrapped around your waist and bring her into your room. You lay her on your bed and start to kiss her neck once again, laying on top of her. "I've been waitin' for this for a while." She says to you flipping you over and laying on top you.

* * *

 ** _Ok, so I gotta end it here. Because most likely, the lemon comes next. Sorry for the wait on this chapter._**


End file.
